cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Claw
"I don't get what you're trying to do right now." Claw is a dark grey cat with a grey muzzle, brown spots and red eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Claw is a secretive cat with a shadowy past. They are off-putting and want to be left alone. If befriended, they are nicer to the player and reveal their secret hobby is poetry. Den The player can add Claw to the Custom Colony by purchasing Marriageable Resident #3 from Coco's Shop. Claw's den can be customized in build menu. Customization Claw can be customized by purchasing a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "TBA" *: ''- Zero stars'' * "TBA" *: ''- One star'' * “I don't get what you're trying to do right now." *: ''- Two stars'' * "...You got something I need to know? I highly doubt it." *: ''- Three stars'' * "Hmm, guess who it is. It's (Name). Again." *: ''- Four stars'' * “...What's up, (Name)?" *: ''- Five stars'' * “Oh, hey (Name). I'm glad it's just you." *: ''- Dating (White/Blue)'' * "What are your plans for today, (Name)?" *: ''- Dating (Green/Yellow)'' * “Hey, I'm really glad you came by, (Name). I was starting to get bored." *: ''- Dating (Red)'' Introduction * "I hope you're not looking to make a new friend or something./ You'll find that I'm not much of a talker./ My name's Claw. I've been looking for a den like this to move into for a while now. In a distant part of the world, where no one will bother me./ Get the memo? Good." ''- Claw'' General Dialogue * "Hey, if you ever bump into a foreign cat that's looking for someone that looks and sounds suspiciously like me, don't tell them about me./ Errr, not that they're actually looking for me, of course! I've just... got a doppelganger out there somewhere. Yeah, that sounds legitimate, I'd buy that." ''- Claw'' * "Lots of fighting takes place in the summer. I guess more cats are out and about when it's warm out./ I used to do some fighting on the field when I was a bit younger. And I was the best fighter on the field. Really, I was." ''- Claw'' * "So, this is super embarrassing... but I figure you won't laugh. Right?/ I write poetry sometimes. There, now you know./ Phew! Got that off my chest. You're like, the first cat I've told that to in a very long time./ ...What?? No, I won't share any of it with you! It's private. Hmph." ''- Claw'' Festival Dialogue * "I'm only here to win. There's no cat that can beat me at flower frenzy!" *: ''- Claw, Spring'' * “I heard Coco will sell you some fur dyes in exchange for Festival Tokens. Thought I might try a new look this year.” *: ''- Claw, Summer'' * "Have you won any Glow Potions? Those things are pretty cool." *: ''- Claw, Autumn'' * "Look at all these cats. There's way too many people here, if you ask me./ I'd like to pelt them all with snowballs!" *: ''- Claw, Winter'' * "I have a feeling we're going to win this. Easily." *: ''- Game Teammate'' * "TBA" *: ''- Game Rival'' Gallery Trivia * Claw's Black Calico pelt is 450 Mole Cash at Molo's shop. * Claw dislikes swimming and summer. * Claw writes poetry but is hesitant to share it. Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:NPC Category:Cats